Studying
by RecursiveAcronym
Summary: Percy really should be more specific. Percabeth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. I'll leave that to Rick Riordan. **

**A/N: My first story, guys! I hope you guys like it. It's just a short little Percabeth, hoping to raise the general outlook of the quality of Percabeth stories a tad. And remember, Reviews=love.**

* * *

><p>Percy sighed, glancing over at his girlfriend. Annabeth had her nose buried in some architecture textbook, furiously studying for a major test she had at her college the following day. Percy couldn't figure out how she could read that textbook; the text was in about 2 point font and had almost no pictures at all. He couldn't have read it, that's for sure.<p>

Since they had gone to different colleges in New York so they could remain close to Camp Half-Blood, Percy hadn't seen his girlfriend in weeks. Missing her and wanting to take advantage of the two day road trip his mom and Paul were taking, he had strategically invited Annabeth over to "study," aka make-out. But apparently there was a communication error between the two, something Percy figured out when Annabeth appeared in his doorway an hour ago, a large book tucked under her shoulder. So now Percy and Annabeth were sitting in Percy's apartment, Annabeth studying feverishly while Percy watched on, terribly bored and wishing they were doing something different. Time to take action.

Casually walking across the room and standing in front of Annabeth to block her light and get her attention, Percy noted, "Annabeth, I'm sure you'll do just fine on the test, you're smart. So can't you just take a break for a little while?"

Annabeth glanced up for a split-second, just enough time to toss a dirty glare Percy's way. She looked back down, reading again. "No!" she insisted, flipping the page to read about the difference between Corinthian and Ionic columns. "My professor just told us we were having this test _yesterday _on a section we haven't read yet. And that the test is 35% of our final grade!"

Percy groaned inwardly, knowing she had a point, but pressed on anyways. "You absolutely,_ positively_ sure you can't take a break for just a teeny-weeny bit?"

Annabeth didn't even bother glancing up this time, simply saying, "Absolutely." She paused in the conversation, as if something had occurred to her. That didn't stop her from keeping her eyes peeled on the page, though. "Wait, you invited me over to study. Don't you have something to do?"

Percy froze. He hadn't thought of that. Annabeth hadn't noticed before, but now he was busted. Scrambling to think of something, he swiped a book off the coffee table that his mom was reading and said was a "classic," which mean:

a. It was hard and annoying to read with dyslexic and would probably be utterly boring even without his dyslexia.  
>b. It was something that could plausibly be assigned in his college class for him to read.<p>

Happy, Percy held it up for his girlfriend to see. "Of course," Percy replied. "I need to read-" he squinted at the cover, "To Kill a-" he squinted at the cover harder, "Comkingbride?"

"To Kill a _Mockingbird_, Percy," Annabeth corrected, somehow blessed with the amazing talent to pay attention to her boyfriend's distraction tactics and focus on studying all at once. "C'mon, hurry up and start reading it. It's a good book."

"How would _you_ know that? You have dyslexia too, you couldn't have _possibly_ read this entire thing without going crazy," Percy argued, trying to maintain this sparse moment of conversation by starting an argument.

Annabeth didn't even bat an eyelash at Percy's feeble attempt to rile her up and get them talking, easily responding, "I read a Greek translation. You might wanna go get one. Now go."

Percy sighed, disappointed. Plopping down on the vacant couch next to his girlfriend, he flipped to a random spot in the book and pretended to be understanding what in Hades was going on in there. He knew Annabeth had a valid point to be studying, but he hadn't seen her in weeks! He deserved to be selfish, dang it. Without thinking, Percy leaned in closer to her. Tilting his head, he caught the blond-haired girl's lips in a swift kiss.

Annabeth melted into the kiss. Oh gods, how she had missed Percy. Annabeth leaned forward, intending to kiss back before she realized what she was doing and what he was planning. Pulling away, she threw a look at Percy that would've sent Kronos running back to Tartarus. _Oh dear gods, help me now, _Percy pleaded, anticipating Annabeth's furious reaction.

"Perseus Jackson! I just told you I have to study! Why in the world would you kiss me and distract me from my work when I might possibly fail..." Annabeth ranted at Percy, already staring at the pages of her textbook to make up for lost time. Percy sighed, getting up with his hands held high in surrender. He backed into the kitchen to avoid his girlfriend's wrath and leave her alone so she could study. Next time Percy invited Annabeth over, he really should be more specific.


End file.
